


you always have your way.

by joshfranachos



Category: Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfranachos/pseuds/joshfranachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh wears the most ridiculously tiny skirts for someone who has a very casual relationship to underwear, dan thinks to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you always have your way.

"i'm not wearing any knickers," josh says.

dan attempts to ignore this, the way he attempts to ignore basically every other naughty thing josh says on a daily basis. if he looks up or lets on he's a bit shocked she'll only laugh and make it worse. she is always trying to get him to blush and squirm. dan focuses on checking twitter on his phone on the couch. brazil wants ymas is trending. dan could twitter josh says shes not wearing any knickers and that would trend for sure. he's not going to, though.

"dan," josh says again, sliding over on the couch so their thighs are pressed together. "you're all pink." she laughs and grabs dan's hand, putting it on her thigh. josh wears the most ridiculously tiny skirts for someone who has a very casual relationship to underwear, dan thinks to himself. and then josh starts sliding dan's hand up her thigh.

"josh!" dan yelps, absolutely scandalized. he nearly drops his phone. josh laughs. dan tries to pull his hand free but josh's holding on tightly, and it's a little too easy to notice how soft josh's thigh is, and how close his fingers are to the edge of the ruffle of josh's skirt. he tries so hard not to notice her like that and she makes it so difficult.

"yes?" josh asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

it's absolutely absurd that dan can't stop blushing; this is the kind of thing josh says every day. dan should be immune to her by now, but he's not. it's possible he's never going to get used to a girl as beautiful as josh putting her fingers in his mouth for a laugh or trying to shock him by announcing the non-existence of her knickers.

for maybe the millionth time dan reminds himself that it's a terrible idea to sleep with someone who's in your band. but josh's been driving him crazy with touches and whispers and play-kisses for weeks, until he hasn't been able to think about anything else. he loves josh for who she is, uninhibited and sexy and adorable but... he wishes she'd direct it at someone else for a while, because it's started to feel a bit like she's trying to ruin him for sex with anyone else, and that isn't fair.

"stop it," says dan, trying to sound firm. he mostly sounds a bit faint. "or go and tell max that. max'll appreciate it. i'm just…"

"you don't want to check?" josh asks, just a little poutily.

"no!" says dan quickly, and wrenches his hand free. "jesus, josh, what kind of a question is that, it's – i can't – oh my god." he turns back to his phone and presses the buttons a little too hard, accidentally twittering some random letters. he'll have to go back and delete that later. maybe he'll replace it with sorry twitter i hit the buttons 2 hard because josh has no knickers onnnnnn

josh sighs and slumps against the back of the couch. "well, there goes that theory," she says, and crosses her arms. it makes it rather hard for dan to look at her without looking at her breasts, which is almost as bad as how much bare thigh he can see. he looks back at his phone.

"you're going to put some on before the show, right?" he asks. "because if you go on stage with no… er, like that, the front row is going to get quite an eyeful and i think you'll probably get some angry parents calling to complain."

"no, dan, i'm not going on stage like this," josh sighs. "do you know, max told me i was being too subtle, but that can't possible be true, can it?"

dan has no idea what she's talking about. "well, it's not subtle to just announce you haven't got any underwear," he says.

josh gives him a long look. dan doesn't especially like it when josh looks at him that intently; she's awfully smart and she knows just how to make fun of him to make him squirm as much as possible. he's always worried this time she'll notice that his eyes can't seem to stay away from her mouth, and her breasts, and the way her hair curls around her neck where he'd very much like to lick her.

"maybe max's right," says josh. dan starts to shake his head and then josh climbs into his lap. that would be fairly disastrous under any circumstances, there's no way he can pretend his dick isn't going to respond, but particularly when he knows she hasn't got knickers on. that's just cruel.

dan sort of gasps and drops his phone in his haste to grab her hips, trying to push her off or at least hold her up high enough that she can't feel his dick getting hard from her teasing. but she's determined and already straddling him, hands on his shoulders. "josh, jesus," he says, voice cracking embarrassingly.

"dan," says josh breathily. "maybe i should explain. i'm not wearing any knickers because i want to make it really easy for you to fuck me." her voice curls around the word fuck the way it always does when she says something really dirty. dan shudders. she's tiny but somehow she's taken all the air out of him anyway.

"i…" says dan faintly, and then he doesn't say anything else because he's not incredibly well-spoken under the best of circumstances, let alone when josh is rocking her hips forward against his and she's just said i'm not wearing panties so you can fuck me.

"you like me, don't you?" josh asks, biting her lip. she sounds incredibly determined but not entirely sure of herself. it's the tone she uses to psych herself up for a solo when she's scared she'll screw up on stage. "wouldn't you like to fuck me?"

"everyone wants to fuck you," dan says thoughtlessly, and then bites his lip in horror because that's a terrible thing to say.

josh laughs, though. she's so beautiful when she laughs. "i know," she says. "but you'll be nice about it, because you like me. you're thoughtful and kind and your arms, dan, i can't stop thinking about them. you could hold me up against a wall and—"

it's like she's giving him a series of heart attacks. dan might actually die from a lack of oxygen. his fingers must be digging painfully into her hips but she doesn't seem to mind.

josh tilts her head with concern, like dan might somehow say no thank you, that doesn't sound like fun. "josh," he says, and his voice cracks again, so he has to stop and force himself to try and get at least a little air in his lungs. "is this like… is this just a sex thing? because i.. because i can, i would, i will, i mean, you're beautiful, of course i will if you want me to—" he falters again on the idea that she wants him to. "but… if you just want a quick f— i mean, some quick sex, i'm the wrong person to ask, probably."

she seems to have worked out what he means, even though he's not sure he said anything at all. josh smiles and digs her little fingers into his shoulders. "i was hoping we could try it out right now and then, if it goes well, maybe make it something we do again. all the time. i've been climbing all over you for weeks," she says. "didn't you notice?"

"you climb all over everyone," says fan. she makes a little growling noise and darts forward suddenly, kissing him. dan is so surprised he doesn't do anything about it, and she bites his lower lip, hard.

"not like this," josh says against his mouth. dan pushes up and kisses her because he needs her to shut up for a second, he can't think at all.

kissing her, though, makes it harder to remember he had objections to this. "but… the band?" dan tries. he's almost sure he had a band-related reason not to fuck josh, but it must have been really stupid.

"yeah," says josh. "it'll be good for the band if you and me get our shit together. i've been driving max mad whining about how you wouldn't just pick me up and throw me on a bed."

his jeans are so uncomfortably tight that the zipper is pressing into his cock and he feels a bit like he might pass out. he wonders what that feels like on her naked skin underneath her skirt. "stop," he says. "oh god, you can't say things like that."

"because you don't want to?" josh asks, teasing but also just the tiniest bit worried.

"because i haven't got a condom here," says dan honestly.

"i have some in my room," says josh brightly, and starts undoing the button on his jeans.

dan has to let go of her hips to grab her hands, and she squirms against him and kisses him again. it's a bit like josh is made of fire and dan is entirely brittle straw waiting be set alight. their tongues tangle together and he groans because he can't help it. she is still determinedly trying to get her fingers on his zipper and he has to grab her wrists rather tightly, which makes her moan in turn.

"carry me there," orders josh, biting his ear.

dan's not entirely sure his legs will work. especially not when she wraps her arms around his neck and he slides his hands under her thighs and to her bum which… well, she's still not wearing any knickers, is she, and his fingers are sliding along soft, hot skin. standing up is so much effort he feels light headed.

"i've been waiting and waiting for you to notice," says josh, tightening her legs around his waist. "you aren't going to make me wait any longer are you?"

"no," says dan honestly, because he can't imagine lasting very long feeling like this. and then josh'll be disappointed and she won't want to do it again and he'll have to figure out how to go on with his life and—

"we're gonna have to rush to be done before the show," josh says, breath hot against dan's cheek. "so why don't we just plan right now that we'll do it again after the show? maybe in the shower. or before the shower. or both. i bet we could find somewhere sneaky on the bus, too, if we're quiet. or we could be loud and scandalize everyone and—"

she's been thinking about this. dan's hands are shaking. "josh, stop, please," he says, voice strained, trying to open the door and hold her up and keep his legs moving in the right direction. she's squirming and hot and kissing his jaw and he really could just push her up against the wall and let her work his jeans down and – he forces his brain away from that train of thought, because that's not the way he's going to have sex with josh for the first time. the second, maybe, or the third, or the fourth if she's really still up for it.

"okay," says josh, grinning and dragging her mouth down his neck. "this'll do. for now."


End file.
